


花瓶

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/06/24补档sbr是一星里廉太郎这种只喜欢丑女的设定yjx是漂亮花瓶
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	花瓶

\---------------------------

“你这人怎么这样，又丑又不讲理！”

樱井翔目瞪口呆地看着面前这个看起来绝对不是瞎子的男人，在自己活了二十七年的人生当中，他的字典里还从来没有出现过“丑”这个字。

进出公司的旋转门永远有人帮忙推，下雨天没带伞的时候也永远有人主动请缨要送他回家，每天中午请他吃饭的男人女人多到可以从营业部一路追到后勤部，还有更多更多……如你所见，樱井翔是个大家公认能够靠脸吃饭的花瓶。

为了时刻保持最完美的形象，万人迷当然需要控制热量摄入，煮了大半个月的白水鸡蛋西蓝花之后，樱井翔已经好久都没吃过他最喜欢的甜品了。所以当他看见家门口不知何时新开了一家可丽饼店的时候，樱井翔停下脚步摸了摸身上已经瘦了一圈的腰线，毅然决然就迈着双腿走了进去。

这新开的小店人气不弱，但也明显人手不足。店里一共两个柜台，其中一个还挂上了“暂停收银”的牌子，现点现做的点单队伍排得老长老长，樱井翔乖乖拎着手提包直接站在队尾，前面少说还有十几二十个人。

“后面的别挤啊，啧。”

队伍中间不知是谁先说了一句这样的话，排在前面的人纷纷不满地回头把目光投向了人群最后的樱井，表情却在看见面孔的一瞬间变了样。

“真是的，我看你岁数也不小了，有点耐心好不好啊，我可没看见这位先生往前挤了。”

“别乱冤枉好人，再说了我也不着急买，要是这位先生不介意的话，我也乐意让他排我前面。”

“啊呀天气太热了，我突然不想买可丽饼了，来来来您就站在我的位置。”

类似的情况也不是没碰到过，这样的事情都是樱井翔的日常，虽然有点不好意思，但身前身后推着走的一双双手可不会听劝。樱井翔面露羞涩，三两下就从几十人后的地方被拉到了正对收银台的最前面，他连忙捂了捂嘴轻轻咳了几下，笑得又甜又美：“你好，我想要一个香蕉榛子酱可丽饼，奶油也要巧克力味的，麻烦你了。”

“喂，大叔，你这人怎么这样，又丑又不讲理。就算是没念书的小朋友都知道买东西得按顺序排队吧。”

“啊？”樱井翔怀疑自己听错了，尴尬地左右环视一圈，“店员先生，你，你刚刚不会是在说我，丑，吧？”

“废话，就你一个插队了，我不说你还说谁啊。”戴着白色头巾的黑发小哥敲着手里还沾着果酱的长柄勺子哐哐哐地掷地有声，“你看看你看看，就你这样的，你好意思插队排在这么漂亮可爱的小妹妹前面吗？”

樱井翔被他说得愣住半天回不上话，呆呆地转身去看那人口中的漂亮妹妹。站在自己后头的是一个箍着牙套的麻花辫眼镜妹，大概还在上小学或初中，身上穿的小碎花裙怎么看都有点眼熟，樱井翔却想不起来自己是在哪里见过。这，这该怎么评价呢，樱井翔向来不会按照相貌对人胡乱评判，虽然也不能说这小孩就是丑女吧，可也实在是跟“漂亮”搭不上什么关系。樱井翔一下就傻了眼，周围的人又都看着，真叫他走也不是，留也不是。

“我，我现在不买了，我等其他人都买完了再来买还不行嘛。”

那店员这才满意地点点头，亲切地把眼睛眯成一条缝的可爱模样招呼那小孩过来，奶声奶气地问她想要加些什么口味的配料。这么看起来，这家伙不板着脸的时候其实挺温柔的啊，怎么刚刚凶神恶煞的像个被踩了尾巴的猫。樱井翔觉得他的生气劲儿可能已经过了，赶紧又试探地小声问了一句，“那我能不能先买杯饮料，然后再坐着等你啊？”

“买饮料也得排队！”小哥变脸似的又叉上腰嘟起了嘴，全然一副正义凛然的样子，“你就给我在那儿安静等着！”

“好好好好好好。”

樱井翔算是怕了他了，摆着手就退到附近仅有的几张堂吃座椅上坐好。啊，他终于想起来那条碎花裙子为什么这么眼熟了，这花纹简直就跟自家卧室挂的窗帘一模一样。

哈，居然被一个丑男缠上了。

接待完队伍最后一个客人已经是九点多快要打烊的时间，松本润擦着手里刚洗干净的玻璃杯子偷偷瞥了一眼趴在桌子上睡着的丑男人，自己那会儿只是随口说了一句让他等，谁会料到他还真的就一直老老实实等到现在都没走。松本润拿着抹布小心翼翼挪过去，靠近了还能听见对方微弱的喘息声，就算他长得再不好看，自己也总不见得就这样放着他不管吧。松本润揪起消完毒的抹布一角，看好戏地在那男人的鼻子尖上戳了戳，“喂，这么晚了你还想吃可丽饼吗？不吃的话我就把卖剩下的东西放回冷藏库了。”

“唔……”男人揉着眼睛抬起来头，“天怎么都黑了啊……太晚吃甜食会发胖的。”

“对啊，天都黑了，”提起这事松本润就不乐意，要不是堂哥这几天都跟男朋友谈恋爱去了，他也不至于一个人顶两个人的班忙了整个晚上，“我看你就快点收拾收拾回家，明天再来吧，过会儿我就关门了。”

“停一下停一下，所以你就把他赶走了？！！”二宫和也压住心里的好奇，一字一句听他把事情说完，连还开着智龙迷城的手机也不玩了，蹭地一下就凑到松本润的大脑门前，“你你你，你怎么可以这么直白就说别人丑呢！”

松本润就知道堂哥一回家就要来教训自己，倒也不以为然，“可他就是不好看嘛。”

二宫和也了解自家弟弟的审美，既然松本润都说难看了，那长得就一定不会差，“小润小润，那人到底有多难看啊？瞧把你给气得。”

“这个嘛，”松本润撑着脑袋想了想，“总之就是很难看啦，我也形容不出，能多难看就多难看。”

二宫和也从小到大还没见过他这么不喜欢一个人的长相，听得他快急死了，莫非还真的误打误撞给他碰上个大帅哥了吗？不行，这么问是问不出名堂的，二宫和也换了一个法子，旁敲侧击地打探，“那跟你小时候那个初恋比呢？”

松本润的初恋是他幼儿园同桌的一个龅牙小男生，二宫和也以前远远瞥过一眼，天晓得松本润是看上了他的哪一点。

“他那张脸怎么能跟我的初恋比！”

好的破案了，那家伙一定是个大帅哥。二宫和也叹口粗气，“哎呀可惜了可惜了，你要是不喜欢的话，介绍给我认识该多好。”

“他说他叫樱什么的，樱井吗？不记得了。”松本润丝毫没有注意到身边人的眼睛都开始放起了光，喝了口水继续说道，“他明天还会来的，反正我欠着他一个可丽饼呢嘛。”

第二天，樱井翔果然又来了。

听见开门声的时候松本润还挺开心的，这家伙好像真的傻乎乎的，让他来就真来了。店里的队伍依然很长，樱井翔就从包里拿出个电脑老老实实坐回了堂吃的老位子，边打字边等他放工。樱井翔一个人背对着透明的玻璃外墙一声不吭，店门口不知不觉就聚了好多人指指点点地看他；既然能给店里带来多的客流量，松本润也就由着他去。又是到了九点多的时候松本润才开始清店，樱井翔刚要开口就被他打断了，“我知道你要说什么，今天又太晚了，不能吃可丽饼了。”

“额，嗯。”樱井翔诚恳地应了一声。

“喂，我说，你是不是什么大公司的老板啊？”

“怎么可能啊哈哈，我哪儿有这么多钱。”

“那你下了班还这么拼？”

“没办法啊，这是上头临时给我派的活儿，明天就得把表格给他发过去。”樱井翔转了转手里的笔杆，伸手在电脑键盘上轻轻敲下几个键，“其实这也不该是我的工作，算了算了，要是不做的话只会被人说是娇气。”

其实长得太帅也不是什么好事，过分出众的脸蛋常把樱井翔身上其他全部的优点全都一笔带过，只叫他有苦说不出。公司茶水间的流言蜚语樱井翔可听了不少，不是说他靠着爬床才上位，就是说他卖弄风骚；一个科室的同辈之间若是有谁交了新的男女朋友，也总会相互瞒着骗着不告诉樱井翔，生怕自己一个眼神就抢了他的另一半。

大家都说樱井翔是个花瓶，但是这样的花瓶并不好当，风风光光背后的他会永远活在别人茶余饭后的笑话谈资当中，再无翻身之日。只是樱井翔不想当个花瓶，更何况他本来也就不是什么百无一用的花瓶。所有人的眼睛全都齐刷刷地关注着他，为了让别人看见自己的专业实力，樱井翔平时可一秒也不敢松懈；他不可以被人抓到把柄，即使是再强迫的工作他也全都死扛也要接下。所有不可言说的秘密，樱井翔都只能憋在心里，但每当别人问起他，脱口而出的第一句话却总还是“哦，就是那个长得最好看的樱井翔啊。”

但是松本润就不一样了。

松本润很特别，非常特别，对于已经当腻了人群焦点的樱井翔来说，世界里难得有了一个不把自己当作花瓶的人出现，他当然格外在意。

从那以后，樱井翔就有事没事去找松本润聊天，有些话可不能跟别人说，那些只有他才会懂的种种烦恼，重压之下的诉苦到了别有用心的耳朵里面太容易就会变成婊里婊气的炫耀。但是松本润绝不会这样，樱井翔大可以放心地跟他把所有的不安一一道尽，毕竟他根本就看不见自己那些恨不得丢光的外貌优势。

“别人夸你几句，你还真把自己当成万能神仙了？”松本润又板起了脸，从吧台里走出来给他端了一杯冰可乐重重砸在桌上，“说你傻你就是傻，樱井翔你干不了的活儿就得拒绝别人，还得会哭会闹会撒娇。”

还是第一次有人跟樱井翔说这种话，圆圆的仓鼠眼睛睁得老大，“松本君……”

“哎，你别多想，”松本润慌了一秒，差点被喉咙的口水噎住无法呼吸，“你不是说别人都觉得你是个美人嘛，我看电视剧里的美人都是这样，才有人疼。”

后来樱井翔到店里来的次数越来越多，松本润欠下的可丽饼却从来没有找到机会还；他每次来店里都只点一杯三百毫升的无糖可乐，七百块钱一分不多一分不少。店里的可乐价钱是二宫和也定的，确切的说，是在他听说樱井翔隔三差五就来买可乐之后才定的高价。松本润不明白樱井翔为什么要花钱到这店里来买可乐，明明出门右转五十米开外就有全天营业的便利店，八十八円一大瓶童叟无欺。

有一天樱井翔又来了，说是被上司叫去照顾家里没人管的儿子，陪玩陪吃还得做晚饭。松本润抓开他使劲儿在胳膊上挠挠挠的手，拉着他就往店里的小厨房跑，“你可别抓了，都红一大片了，再抓下去就真抓破了。”

樱井翔露出一筹莫展的表情，“那你快教教我呗，小孩子喜欢吃蛋包饭。”

“这没什么难的啊，像你这种死板的理科生，只要看着网上的菜谱一步一步做下来就行了。”

“不不不，这我怎么做得来！”

“别怕啊你，”松本润坚定地拍拍他的肩膀，“放心吧，肯定没问题的。”

三十分钟后，松本润又坚定的拍拍他的肩膀，“放弃吧，你就别挣扎了。”

“抱歉，这太难了，一不小心就做成蛋皮和饭了……”

可是看着满手油光一脸气馁的樱井翔，松本润又有些后悔说了打击他的话，急匆匆拿起勺子盛了一口饭放进嘴里，“嘛，也别浪费啊，我还挺喜欢吃蛋皮和饭的。”

樱井翔终于高兴起来，自己也连忙吃了一口，乐得笑开了花。

不过就算是到了现在，松本润还是觉得樱井翔长得难看极了，他不知道为什么别人都说他生得漂亮，但也似乎有些明白为什么会有人嫉妒得在暗地里说他坏话了。

除了长得难看，樱井翔这个人的确挑不出毛病。

六月底的东京下了很大的一场雨，在店里等樱井翔来报到仿佛已经成了松本润生活的固定事项，可是那天樱井翔发了个消息说他的脑袋在门上磕了一下，流了点血还有个伤口，不想被人看见就不出门了。松本润看着屏幕上蚂蚁一样的两行恼人黑字，莫名其妙就觉得有些生气。完了，这下他的脸得更丑了，除了我还有谁会理他啊。

松本润记得自己听樱井翔说过他就住在可丽饼店的附近，犹豫片刻还是拿起手机给他回复了一条邮件，“今天的可乐不收你钱，你过来给我看看伤怎么样了。”

松本润咬了咬大拇指的指甲，他甚至可以想象樱井翔在那头看见消息的时候皱起的鼻子，耸起的脊梁，委屈地往椅背上又靠过去的躲闪。算了算了，松本润还是认输了，他不想樱井翔每天活在一个为难的情绪里，至少在自己面前他不需要伪装和勉强。于是松本润又拿起手机打了几个字，“你不想来就别来了，好好休息。”

“那你等等我。”

松本润的消息还没来得及发送，樱井翔的消息就又来了。

松本润拉开了脖子上制服的领结想透透气。

天黑得迷迷蒙蒙的时候，樱井翔果然顶着一个不显眼的大黑帽子来了。松本润一眼就看见了他藏在刘海下面的那块正方形白色胶布，右手扶住他的后脑勺就伸手要把头发掀开。

樱井翔低头躲了躲，又被松本润牢牢抬起来，“遮什么呀这里又没人，别动了给我看看。”

“去过医院了吗？”

“不太严重吧？没有缝针吧？”

“说吧，到底怎么弄的？这肯定不是你自己磕的。”

一连串的问题把樱井翔问得懵了，只记得最后那个问题，便下意识说出了答案，“就是被人给撞桌角上了，不打紧的。”

“你又哪儿得罪人家了？”松本润俨然一副兴师问罪的语气。

“猜是大概猜到了，老板刚把他负责的一个项目给我了。”

“那你准备怎么办？”

“还能怎么办，就这样呗。”

“不去跟你们老板说说吗？”

“不了吧，这样别人就更讨厌我了。”

“喂樱井翔你听着，我可不是对每个人都说这种话的。”松本润不想跟他绕圈子了，“你很好，你又没做错什么，你老管别人怎么看你干嘛，累不累啊你。”

樱井翔干巴巴地没敢动，一进一退的游戏他想退也退不了，“你说真的？”

“废话，我什么时候骗过你？”松本润都快怀疑自己是不是也被樱井翔给带傻了，说出来的话怎么一点儿也不像他。

“那你说现在我是不是特难看？”

樱井翔一本正经望向他，示意他别搞花样，的确这个时候好像也不该说真话，可是松本润不想骗他，“我是真的觉得你长得不好看。”

“哦。”樱井翔的眼睛耷拉下来。

“但我也是真的喜欢你。”

樱井翔的耳鸣嗡嗡响，现在他应该是生气的，但他却一点也不生气。樱井翔歪头把额上的胶布撕了下来，露出一条还没愈合的小伤口，笑嘻嘻地又问他，“那这样呢？”

“嗯，这样就好看多了。”


End file.
